


Deadly Game | Hisoka x Reader

by amira_emersyn



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Action/Adventure, Bottom Hisoka (Hunter X Hunter), Fanfiction, Heaven's Arena Arc (Hunter X Hunter), Hunter Exam (Hunter X Hunter), Nen (Hunter X Hunter), Ninja, Reader-Insert, Romance, Sex, Shinobi, Strong Female Characters, Top Hisoka (Hunter X Hunter)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:35:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26989873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amira_emersyn/pseuds/amira_emersyn
Summary: Love is a deadly game.As the shinobi "princess" of her clan, Y/N has lived a life of privilege, but also of many restrictions. She has a rare and powerful nen ability that the shinobi lords have carefully kept secret. Seeking freedom from the sheltered life as the daughter of a lord and a powerful weapon of her clan, she desires a life of adventure and intrigue. So, Y/N secretly enters the 287th Hunter exam, much to the chagrin of her friend Hanzo.But things take a turn south when the Hunter exam is more than she bargained for, not because of her ability as a Hunter, but because of one man: Hisoka Morou. At first sight, she is disgusted by him, but of course, love and hate are two sides of the same coin...Written in the first person with Y/N.18+ NSFW chapters (if added) will be marked and can be skipped at no consequence to the reader.
Relationships: Hisoka (Hunter x Hunter)/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 51





	1. Sneak Peek

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my Hisoka x Reader fanfic! Here is a sneak peek at a future chapter. This chapter is NOT NSFW, though it is a bit spicy. For future reference, I will be posting NSFW chapters with this symbol: ♤. A little fact about me: I am a stickler for grammar and good writing so hopefully this story is a smooth read for you. This book is written in the first person and with Y/N (can be subject to change if requested). I will be updating once or twice a week. Enjoy!

My back was pushed against the scarlet coverlet as Hisoka's sweet lips moved against my mouth, our bodies playfully clashing and molding. His lips migrated down to that spot between the pointed edge of my jaw and neck as my back arched and I raked my hands down his smooth back, grasping for more. His aura felt as hot as fire, and my nen ability consumed his power hungrily, his moan only furthering my desire.

The curtains draped around the windows that had ignited on fire might have gone unnoticed if the bottom of the curtain had not brushed Hisoka's heel. His leather boots instantly combusted, adding to the toxic stench of the fumes from the drapes.

When Hisoka realized that his foot had all of a sudden ignited on fire, he pulled away from me. He quickly proceeded to use bungee gum to stifle the flame, both of us chuckling in the process.

"Even now," he purred darkly, "you're trying to kill me, Princess." His use of my nickname made my insides clench. _I want him now,_ I thought, and no fire was going to stop me.

"You know it wasn't intentional," I replied, only to add after a pause, "at least this time."

More flames were spreading, even burning the cushioned chair that I used to curl up and read in as Hisoka once tried to kill me—to no avail, of course.

The door slammed open and it made a resounding me against the adjacent wall. Hanzo, his bald head as hilariously shiny as ever glared at me before commencing to pull Hisoka by the ear and out the door. Hisoka could have resisted, of course, and killed Hanzo right on the spot. However, he knew I would stop him before he hurt my best friend, and spilled his blood on the expensive carpet.

Hisoka smirked knowingly at me for a second, giving me a tiny wave and a "bye, darling," before he was taken out of sight.

With the flames not abating in the least, I chose to stay and sit at my desk on the opposite side of the room, closer to the door. My hands were gracefully folded in her lap, patient. I could stop the fire if I wanted, but I first wanted to enjoy the beautiful site of the flames before I controlled my power.

No more than ten seconds later did Hanzo come storming back into the room after rushing Hisoka to his room.

"What were you thinking?" he stated seriously in a low voice as he pointedly looked at the crumpled bed sheets and burning room. With a sigh of exasperation, I waved my hand and the flames disappeared.

I smirked, "I just wanted to have fun, that's all." A sharp glint shone in my eyes.

"Fun? You left me in the arena stands. One minute I'm buying some stupid snack per your request, and you're gone!" His forehead creased in irritation. "What if you were kidnapped?"

"You know no one can kidnap me," I replied haughtily, lifting my chin.

The ninja's broad shoulders tensed. "And that's not all. You know your powers can get out of control. Kissing _Hisoka_ ," he emphasized Hisoka's name with distaste, "you could have burned the whole tower to the ground."

He paused and then continued, "That's it. This has gone far too long. I am telling your father." He abruptly turned towards the door.

I rose up and the chair scooted back with a screech. I flash stepped with a frenzied heart to the door to block him, the wood rough against my skin. Hanzo could not get to my father. Feeding off his aura, I managed to sharpen my nails with nen and put them against his neck. A bead of blood slowly made its way down his throat.

No one controlled my life and no one would endanger the freedom I had so fought for, not even my best friend.


	2. Chapter 1

I counted approximately 300 people in the crowd sprawled out in the underground room. _Not bad_ , I thought with a smirk, _though I would have expected more people to get to the starting point._ It was almost too easy answering the quizzing lady's question and picking up on the Kirikos' scheme. My power, which allowed me to determine others' emotions from their aura, made me a difficult girl to fool.

Scanning the crowd, I suppressed my presence and aura looking for Hanzo. It was only a matter of time for my best friend to find out I had escaped the confines of our clan's temple grounds, but in the meantime wanted to remain unnoticed. Despite his calm exterior, he tended to overreact to anything related to me in dangerous situations and I absolutely could not afford the attention.

While he knew that I was trained in ninjutsu, he had yet to learn Nen. Due to my station and training as a daughter of the lord of our clan, I was already trained from birth in the ways of Nen. Unbeknownst to Hanzo, I could take care of myself just fine. In fact, I was stronger than he was.

In order to hide my identity from Hanzo, I wore a simple black outfit common for those trained in ninjutsu and a black veil that covered everything but my eyes.

I noticed Hanzo from the corner of my eye and observed that he was wearing a pin with the number 294. From his aura, I could tell he was calm and eager for the exam to start. He must have arrived not too long ago since I was assigned the number 300.

Then I sensed it. An aura that tasted so intoxicatingly sweet on my tongue, but also so hot that it made my tastebuds tingle, causing me instinctively to lick my lips. _This aura is dangerous_ , I calculated. I spread my senses out and finally located its source.

A tall, slender man stood relaxed against a wall, flipping cards in his hands as his golden eyes scanned over the other examinees, his glare boring holes into others I sensed were powerful. His red hair swept back and waist cinched in a jester's outfit, his beautiful figure stood out in the crowd. Everyone else seemed to avoid him, except the newcomer who had just joined by his side, a purple freak with a 301 badge number and pins sticking out from his face.

I sighed, and for the next dozen minutes, I sat cross-legged in a corner, staying still as a statue and for the most part, unnoticed by others. I mulled over the possibilities of the exam, even though I knew it pointless to guess what would be in store for us examinees.

One boy and his two teen friends then entered the room. A small smile broke out on my face. The young boy dressed in green had an aura that was bubbly and innocent. I knew then that I would help him whenever given the chance. He and I were kindred spirits, after all. I could tell that he, like me, was searching for a life of adventure and freedom.

Suddenly, my smile fell as I felt bloodlust emanating from the creepy jester towards the boy. My blood boiled at the thought, and before I could stop myself, I sped towards the man in a flash, hiding my presence as I was trained. Before he could react, I placed my sharpened nails a millimeter from his throat, sparks of electricity dancing across my fingers.

I grinned as his eyes grew wide with surprise, though he cooled his features quickly to hide his shock. I supposed he wasn't used to not having the upper hand.

I felt a rubbery sensation around my throat, but it soon dissipated as my aura consumed his.

It was in that moment that I was glad of my unique Nen ability. It allowed me to sense and consume opponents' aura, amplifying the emotionally charged aura and transforming it into its physical form for my own purposes. This was why for so long I was sheltered and guarded in my clan, unable to participate in ordinary activities and enjoy regular life. I wore the nicest clothes and ate the best foods, but I never had the chance to enjoy friendship and love. But, fortunately, as one can now tell, I ran away, leading me to take the exam.

With my nails still ready to cut his throat, I spit out, "You leave that boy alone, you disgusting pig."

His bloodlust only grew, to my disgust.

"Who do we have here?" he cooed as he smiled strangely. "I didn't expect to meet someone so powerful so soon." His eyes gleamed as he licked he lips slowly. "Why don't you take the mask off, darling, and let's fight to the death?"

"How dare you," I began, only to turn my head and realize the whole room had eyes on us. _Crap_ , I thought. _So much for staying under the radar._

I saw Hanzo's shocked face and open jaw, and I grinned. While he found out sooner than I would have liked, his expression was priceless.

My eyes focused back on the jester. "We will be doing no such thing," I warned him darkly.

Hanzo was able to pull himself together quickly, "Y/N, get away from Hisoka. Let me take care of him." He cracked his knuckles and took a fighting stance.

I rolled my eyes. Why couldn't men just leave women to fight their own battles?

"Aaaah... Y/N, what a pretty name for a sweetheart like you," Hisoka drawled. "I'd love to say that name as I cut open your chest."

"Such a pedophile as you doesn't deserve to say my name on your dirty lips." He was truly getting on my last nerves. If I wasn't careful, my powers could get out of control.

"Who, me?" he said as he feigned surprise. "I like power, and now that you're here, I have no interest in mere boys."

I growled. What was this douchebag thinking?

"Fine," I stepped away. "As long as you keep your filthy hands off that boy, you and I can go our separate ways. But hear this, I'll not play games with you or fight you. You're nothing to me, Hisoka." I stared at him intently. "And if you even think to try and attack me, you won't have time to be sorry, because you'll be dead."

This only seemed to make him more satisfied, by the looks of his dark expression and the way his golden eyes pierced into mine.

"I'm looking forward to it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How about that for the first chapter?! Let me know if you have any requests or suggestions for the story. It'll only get more interesting from here. [insert evil genius laugh]


	3. Chapter 2

My lungs burned, but I continued running close behind the proctor. While I had never run this far before, I was determined to use my training in order to keep going. It also did not help that I could feel the desperation and fatigue of the applicants who were falling behind. 

As I ran, I tried to distract myself with thoughts of what I was looking forward to most once I passed the exam, but my thoughts soon turned towards the events a couple of hours prior. 

Hanzo's words swirled in my brain. "Y/N," he had said, as we talked in the corner of the waiting room after my encounter with Hisoka. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm a purple octopus searching for my long lost father," I deadpanned. Then I hissed, no longer joking, "What do you mean 'What are you doing here'? You of all people know why I am doing this." 

Hanzo looked at me pityingly, "I know you never felt at peace back home, but I didn't think you would resort to running away. Don't you realize the danger you are putting yourself in? This exam is not something to take lightly." 

"Don't look at me like that." Hanzo's worry was annoying as always. "I didn't have a choice. I had to leave. I couldn't stand the thought of continuing life the way it was, never knowing what the elders planned for my future, never knowing if I could ever find my own path." I paused. "I don't want to talk about it further." 

“Fine,” he said, waving his hand. “But we _will_ talk about it later.”

For a few minutes, we stood together in silence, and then he noted, “By the way, you need to avoid Hisoka at all costs. He’s too dangerous.” 

“I know. I think everyone in the exam knows.” 

“No, you don’t. Last year, at least according to that annoying tool Tonpa, Hisoka was disqualified for nearly killing a proctor he didn’t approve of.” 

_A proctor, really?_ Hisoka must have had a few screws loose. But then, after seeing his actions before, was it really all that surprising? 

After our conversation, Hanzo and I had not talked since then, so I was left alone with my thoughts—thoughts that I would have rather had disappeared, but still plagued me nonetheless. 

Hisoka’s eyes… When they had looked at me, I could not rationally describe the feeling. I had wanted to run away, yet I was trapped in his golden gaze, if only for a second. “I’m looking forward to it,” he had said. I felt a chill up my spine as I remembered his words. 

In fact, it was as if I could feel Hisoka’s gaze upon me as we were running. Instinctively, I peeked over my shoulder, only to find a grinning Hisoka a few feet back. He gave me a smirk and a wink. I turned my head back forward in a hurry, my cheeks reddening. 

I tapped Hanzo’s shoulder. “Can we fall back a bit? I don’t feel comfortable with that clown behind us.” 

Hanzo started to look behind him, but I intervened, “Don’t look back! Keep your eyes forward. Don’t provoke him.” 

Hisoka chuckled from behind. My face fell. _He heard_. 

Thankfully, before I felt even more embarrassment, I saw a light up ahead of the tunnel, and I smiled. We were finally approaching the exit. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you prefer more frequent chapters with 500 words or less frequent chapters with 1000 words?


	4. Chapter 3

Once outside of the tunnel, Hanzo and I relaxed, thankful for the break. I was also relieved that Hisoka was on the other side of the crowd, unable to bother me about what happened in the tunnel. The embarrassment still made my stomach queasy. 

Despite our fatigue, we did not dare sit down. We needed to keep our blood moving and make sure our muscles did not cramp. I suspected that Phase One was far from over and we would need our strength in the events to come. 

Once everyone trickled into the rest area, including the green-haired kid's friends, I counted the remaining applicants. 368. Out of the thousands of people hoping to become hunters, only 368 had passed the first part of Phase One. 

Many of the remaining applicants were out of breath and had their hands on their knees. Thankfully, the cold fog felt nice to the sweat on our skin and helped combat the exhaustion. 

Once the fog finally began to lift, the land in the distance became clear, revealing tall trees and vines. The Examiner announced, pointing to the distance, "The Milsy Wetlands, also known as Swindler's Swamp. We must cross it to reach Phase Two of the Exam." _I knew it! I knew Phase One wasn't over_ , I thought to myself. 

He continued, "This place is home to a variety of truly bizarre animals, many of which are crafty, voracious creatures who deceive and feast on human prey. So please, be very careful." I remembered that there is strength in numbers and noted that I should remain beside Hanzo and the Examiner at least for this part of the exam, despite my dislike of relying on others. 

After a pause, he slowly lifted a finger and added, "If you're deceived, you'll surely die." 

The faces of the applicants turned grim and the crowd clamored in fear. At this moment, a gate to the tunnel began to close, cutting off an applicant from exiting. 

The Examiner s unconcerned by the crowd's agitation. "These wetland creatures are not to be underestimated, for they will use every trick in the book to fool their prey." 

Everyone's heads turned. This news was unnerving, to say the least. 

He explained, "This is an ecosystem in which all creatures hunt by the art of deception. And that is why it's also known as Swindler's Swamp." The Examiner turned towards the wetlands. "Now then, please follow me closely so you won't be deceived." 

A tall, lean man with glasses and distasteful sideburns scoffed, "Is he messing with us? If we know they'll try to deceive us, who's going to fall for it?"

A male voice cried out, "Don't fall for it!"

The four-eyed man—who I was starting to think was, in fact, a teenager—replied, "Listen, didn't I just say we won't?"

A man with light brown hair appeared from behind a corner of the building. "Don't let them fool you!" 

The crowd gasped. 

The stranger warned, "He's lying. That man is lying to you." He accusingly pointed to Satotz, the Examiner. "He's an imposter! A total fraud! I'm the real examiner, you got it?" 

He continued to explain his situation, dragging out a body of a "man-faced ape" whose facial features were suspiciously similar to our proctor. 

As the other applicants started questioning the identity of Satotz, I analyzed the situation. Despite everything the newcomer said, I still trusted Satotz. As far as I could tell, his aura seemed honest, while the newcomer's aura was odd and almost inhuman. However, there was only one way to prove to everyone else who the true examiner was. 

With my both my hands raised, I extended my pointer finger and sent three small bolts of electricity, one towards Satotz and the other towards the newcomer. However, I was a second too late. 

Three playing cards were embedded in the self-proclaimed "real Examiner". My lightning had passed over his fallen body and harmlessly cracked in the distance. Satotz, who had deftly caught the cards thrown at him, swiftly dodged my second bolt of electricity. 

  
It took me a second to process what had happened, and then, with my eyes wide, I turned to Hisoka, who was giving me a creepy, satisfied smile. He then turned to Satotz and chuckled. 

"I see, I see." He masterfully fluttered a stack of cards between his hands. "That settles it, then. So you are the real one."

Hanzo beside me had his jaw almost touching the floor he was so shocked. He kept turning his between me and Hisoka and gave me an admonishing stare that I knew too well. 

I shrugged. _I did what was necessary, that was all. So I don't see why Hanzo has his knickers in a twist._ But internally, I also was worried... and intrigued. Hisoka had thought to do the same action as I had. While I knew he was smart, and he came to the correct conclusion, just as I had, it deeply unsettled me were alike in this way. I shook my head and assured myself, that no matter our similar decision, Hisoka and I were completely different and that I hated his guts. He's a cold-hearted, murderous pig who gets off on killing others and demonstrating his power. 

But, in the back of my head, a voice intruded its way into the forefront of my mind, like a whisper from the devil himself. It snickered. 

_Don't lie to yourself. You were impressed, weren't you? You like him... Don't deny it. You've felt his aura. You know you enjoy fighting just as much as he does, if not more._

Even though I ignored the intrusive thought and assured myself my mind was just scared and needlessly worried, in my gut, I knew it was right.

And it scared me. But then, why was I smiling?


End file.
